Amor Clandestino
by Princezz Inuyoukai
Summary: Dicen que si la persona que amas es feliz, tu eres feliz, pero desearia que supieras que tambien serias feliz conmigo, porfavor dejame compartir mi amor contigo, mi amor clandestino.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y toda la población Shinobi no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-San, yo solo los utilizo para mis historias.

**Pareja Principal:** Naruto y Sasuke

**Pareja Secundaria:** Naruto y Hinata

**Advertencia:** Yaoi (si no te gusta no lo leas), muerte de un personaje (no me maten, onegai, soy joven todavía, solo tengo 517) y tal vez me salgan muy OC los personajes.

**Fecha:** Sábado 03 de Noviembre del 2012

Esta historia surgió cuando estaba escuchando la de "Amor Clandestino" de Mana, y me apareció de repente y de ahí ya no la pude sacar de mi cerebro. Espero que les guste ya que estoy enferma y mi cabeza no funciona bien **(J: Y cuando no)** ¬/¬, no me molestes frente a los lectores Jeanne. Onegai no sean malos, es mi primera historia yaoi o bueno trato de que se parezca **(J: Si tu lo dices)** Asi que ya saben amigos, cualquier duda, comentario, regaño o regalo ^_^ los recibire.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Amor Clandestino**

Idiota. Si así es como se sentía. El gran señor-yo-no-cometo-errores, Sasuke Uchiha, se sentía así. Por que era tan difícil decir lo que sentía. No lo entendía, era su orgullo Uchiha, su frialdad desde que era un niño pequeño. La respuesta era otra: Naruto Uzumaki.

Si, el era la razón por la cual Sasuke se sentía extraño. Pero no lo podía evitar, estaba enamorado de Naruto. ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? Ni el mismo sabe la respuesta, tal vez cuando Naruto lo trajo de nuevo a la aldea, de ahí fueron inseparables compañeros. Pero lo comprendió cuando le conto sobre que se casaría con Hinata. Al principio se sintió feliz por su compañero de equipo, pero por dentro estaba que moría. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era obvia se había enamorado de él.

La boda había llegado y vio como Naruto y Hinata bailaban al son de su primer baile de bodas. Vio la felicidad del dobe. Claro que si estaba feliz. Naruto había logrado el reconocimiento de la aldea, ser el Rukodaime Hokage y muy pronto formaría una familia.

Familia. Esa palabra resonaba en su mente. Tal vez él consiga igual una familia muy pronto. Pero quería que su familia siguiera siendo con Naruto.

-Soy tan feliz dattebayo- decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Naruto mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

-Hmp- fue lo que logro decir sonriendo de medio lado –Me alegro por ti, dobe.

-Oye teme, te ves algo desanimado, mas de lo común. ¿No estas enfermo?- preguntaba Naruto con su inigualable inocencia.

"Si estoy enfermo, enfermo de amor por ti, porque no voy a lograr obtener tu amor, pero cuanto daría por ser tu amor…", pero esas palabras nunca se las daría, solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Hinata pasó a saludarlos y se llevo a Naruto con ella, volviendo a dejar a Sasuke solo. Y Sasuke volvía a ver a la pareja de esposos que seguían bailando románticamente. Se despidió de su amigo y de Hinata y prosiguió a irse de la boda, como si eso fuera a dejar sus sentimientos de lado. Pasaron los meses y Sasuke se volvió el AMBU del Hokage. Para Sasuke no había mejor trabajo que estar cerca de Naruto, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo, como cuando eran niños y eran un equipo. Pero le dolía cuando Hinata aparecía y Naruto se olvidaba de todo el mundo. Incluso de Sasuke. Y lo único que podía hacer era dejar a Naruto con su esposa solos.

Cuantas noches no había soñado con tener a Naruto a su lado, que solo él podía hacerlo sonreír, reír, llorar, enojar, besar, estar siempre con él, pero solo eran eso: Sueños. No había nada más que eso. Pero el quería tener algo mas que esos sueños, quería hacerlos real.

Sasuke no quería compartir su amor, su amor clandestino.

Todo se derrumbo para él, cuando se entero que Hinata estaba embarazada, y Naruto estaba más feliz que nunca. Siempre la abrazaba, la besaba, nunca la dejaba sola y ese era su tormento siempre, porque ya no solo protegería a Naruto, si no que también a toda la familia que venia. Pero solo con ver la felicidad de Naruto, lo haría. Soltó un suspiro

-Que masoquista soy- decía mientras se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos.

El nacimiento llego. Aquella noche caía una gran tormenta. Y los únicos que estaban en la casa de Naruto, eran él, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tsunade y Hinata. Como era obvio Naruto estaba preocupado, su esposa y bebe estaban allá adentro, y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos. Sasuke veía la preocupación en la cara de Naruto, lo único que podía hacer era darle una mano. Naruto le sonrió y tomo su mano gustosa. Entonces Ino salió de la habitación y dijo que ya podían pasar.

-Felicidades Naruto-Kun, es una hermosa niña- decía Ino sonriente.

-Espero que sea más parecida a la madre que a ti Naruto- decía Sakura mientras le entregaba a su hija.

-Te sorprenderá saber a quien se parece- decía Tsunade mientras ayudaba a Hinata a reponerse.

Naruto y Sasuke vieron a la pequeña niña de unos cuantos segundos de nacida. Era una copia exacta de Kushina, excepto por los ojos, eran blancos, signos de ser una Hyūga.

-Es muy linda, dobe- decía mientras veía a la pequeña.

-Estas celoso teme- decía Naruto mientras se acercaba Hinata.

Hinata se recupero y sostuvo a su bebe. Los presentes estaban felices por la familia reunida, bueno, excepto uno.

-Sasuke-San- Sasuke levanto la cabeza y vio como Hinata lo llamaba –Te gustaría cargar a nuestra bebe- decía mientras le extendía a la pequeña Uzumaki.

Sasuke la tomo en sus brazos y sintió un calor recorrerle todo su cuerpo, la pequeña le estaba sonriendo.

"Así que esto se siente tener una hija" pensaba para si mismo. Y se sintió parte de esa familia. La familia de Naruto. -¿Cómo piensan llamarla?

Hinata sonrió y dijo orgullosamente –Kushina Uzumaki

Cuatro años pasaron, y empezó una nueva guerra, algún otro loco quería volver a reunir a los bijuus, pero todos los Shinobis lograron vencerlos. Hubo una victoria de nuevo. Pero una victoria agridulce para Naruto. Hinata había muerto tratando de proteger a un grupo de Shinobis. Sasuke se sentía culpable, él estaba a cargo de proteger a toda la familia del Hokage. Naruto no lo culpo de su muerte, aun cuando sabia que tenia razón, pero Naruto era tan bondadoso, y eso le dolía bastante. Kushina era muy pequeña, pero sabía perfectamente que su mami no volvería. Sasuke se sintió más culpable todavía, y lo único que podía hacer era brindarles apoyo a Naruto y Kushina.

Desde ese día, cada tarde estaba siempre con Naruto y Kushina en el parque. Ella jugaba con Kurama, y ellos dos siempre platicaban de asuntos de Konoha o recordando buenos momentos. Y Sasuke se sentía feliz por que podía compartir su amor con Naruto. Un amor, que no sabrá si es correspondido.

Pero cuando era la noche y Kushina dormía abrazada de Kurama, Naruto siempre lloraba en su terraza. Nadie podía verlo llorar. Cuanto había jurado que el día en que tuviera hijos, nunca le harían falta sus padres. Por eso es que no lloraba delante de Kushina, no quería que su pequeña hija viera el dolor de lo que es perder a un ser muy amado. Pero Sasuke siempre estaba ahí para él, aunque el quisiera o no. Con Naruto siempre se mostraba como es. Ya que el fue su mejor amigo y rival. Ahora era su amor secreto, su pequeño amor clandestino.

Aquella mañana en la torre Hokage, Sasuke llego temprano a la oficina y vio a Naruto dormido en la mesa, había tantos papeles a un lado, apilados en 2 columnas. Sonrió de medio lado. Ese usurantokaichi siempre se esforzaba demasiado con tal de que cada tarde pasara siempre un rato con Kushina y él. Entonces lo vio tan pacíficamente dormido. Sus ojos azules cerrados, y esa boca tan apetecible que lo tentaba a probarlo.

Se sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso en estos momentos. Pero ese dobe inconscientemente lo estaba molestando. Entonces lo despertó de la manera en la que solo es sabia hacerlo.

-¡Despierta Dobe!- le grito al oído

-¡Teme! Como se te ocurre despertarme así dattebayo

-Perdón, pero no tenia un Shuriken en estos momentos

-Si seras teme

Y así amigos empieza la mañana de nuestro Hokage.

Sasuke cada momento que pasaba con Naruto, era un sufrimiento, de verdad Naruto era un ingenuo al no darse cuenta del amor que le tenía. Aunque debía de callárselo, pero quería gritarlo y golpearlo por ser tan ingenuo, y de paso golpearse a si mismo. Pero ya tenia suficiente, tendría que decirle la verdad a como de lugar.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron al departamento del dobe, desde la muerte de Hinata, Naruto decidió volver a su antiguo hogar.

-¿Y Kushina?- decía extrañado de que la pequeña no corriera a sus brazos cada vez que Sasuke llegaba.

-Fue al parque con Kurama, dijo que quería pasar un tiempo a solas con él- decía mientras iba a prepara su platillo favorito. Ramen.

Después de que se sirvieran, y se sentaran, Sasuke solo veía el platillo enfrente de el. Ni siquiera había pasado del primero, Naruto ya iba por el quinto.

-Dobe- decía mientras dejaba su platillo a un lado -¿Has pensado en volver a enamorarte?

Naruto lo miro extraño, había escuchado mal o Sasuke estaba hablando de sentimientos.

-A que se debe la pregunta- decía mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Han pasado 2 años… y bueno… - no sabia como terminar esa frase

-Dudo mucho que pueda volver a hacerlo- decía mientras bajaba la cabeza y unas lágrimas salían de su rostro –Además Kushina-chan se pondría celosa- mientras trataba de sonreír. Sasuke quería gritar su nombre. Se sentía tan idiota. Porque no hablaba de una vez. Donde estaban esas palabras cuando mas las necesitaba.

-Naruto… - pero no pudo terminar ya que sintió unos labios aferrándose a los suyos. Sasuke no procesaba lo que estaba pasando. Lo que tanto había soñado, desde hace 6 años. Lo único que podía hacer era corresponderle, pero duro tan poco cuando Naruto se separo de él.

-Perdón- decía mientras miraba abajo.

Dolor. Sintió dolor, porque se disculpaba, acaso no lo disfruto.

Sasuke solo atino a darle un golpe.

-¿Por qué te disculpas, usurantokaichi?

-Sasuke…- solo pudo pronunciar Naruto

-¿Qué no lo comprendes? ¿No sentiste nada? ¿Acaso tengo que explicártelo con peras y manzanas?- decía mientras se acercaba a Naruto –Te Amo

Sasuke se sintió libre por primera vez en su vida, le había confesado a Naruto que lo amaba. Entonces sintió como era abrazado fuertemente por alguien.

-Yo igual te amo, teme- Naruto empezaba a llorar en los brazos de Sasuke. Él solo pudo sonreír y abrazarlo fuertemente. Ahora si se sentía fuerte, más fuerte que el mismísimo Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju juntos, no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a nada ni a nadie, bueno tal vez una pelirroja de 6 años, mas si tenia un increíble chakra y una buena relación con un demonio de nueve colas.

Contrario a lo que pensaron, Kushina se sintió feliz por su padre y Sasuke-Kun, ya sabia que la felicidad de su padre estaba con Sasuke-Kun, y si su padre era feliz ella también lo seria. No por nada había heredado la madurez de su querida Oka-San

Naruto y Sasuke empezaron una relación, donde los frutos fueron, gracias a ser un jinchuriki, sus 2 pequeños hijos. Un niño de cabellos azabache y ojos azules y piel morena al que por nombre le pusieron Menma y una niña rubia de ojos negros y piel pálida que llamaron Hinata.

Sasuke era feliz, tenia una familia completa, sus hijos y su esposo Naruto ya que su amor era correspondido, su hermoso amor clandestino.

_**Hace tanto que yo esperaba el viento amor **_

_**Cae el llanto el cielo de esperar **_

_**Hace tanto que yo espere tu luz amor**_


End file.
